


Is your name Gillette? Because you're the best a man can get.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is your name Gillette? Because you're the best a man can get.

When the sun stirred, so did Gavin. One of his eyes cracked open at the first slither of light, mouth stretching wide in a silent yawn. His right cheek was pressed into the pillow and his right arm stretched high above his head as his fingers curled around the headboard. His left arm was tingling, tiny pins and needles catching Gavin’s attention. It was trapped beneath Michael, who was snoring ever so slightly from Gavin’s left. Michael’s arm was slung across Gavin’s back, pulling him close as his legs desperately tangled with the Brit’s. Gavin admired his view. He smiled at the auburn curls that fell across Michael’s forehead, blocking his eyes but failing to shield the cute freckles speckled across Michael’s cheeks. Gavin reached out to touch them, earning himself a grunt from the Jersey man. He giggled quietly before freeing his trapped arm and rolling from the bed, falling and landing loudly upon the floor.

“Idiot.” Michael muttered fondly as he nuzzled his face into the pillow more. He had no intention of following his boyfriend from the bed.

 

 

Gavin leaned against the bathroom counter as he brushed his teeth, looking at the sink rather than the mirror. He’d have brushed his teeth in the dark if he could but after several tries Gavin had decided he wasn’t skilled enough for that. He spat out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth and then his toothbrush before putting it back in its holder. Knowing Michael would be up soon enough; Gavin kindly took his toothbrush and put the toothpaste onto it already. He left it balancing upon the counter as he shucked his clothes, dropping them to the floor. Michael would grumble about it to him later but Gavin was far too preoccupied with getting into the shower. He turned it on, leaping out of the way as scalding water immediately came running out. He sighed when he noticed the dial, turned mostly all the way up, and shook his head. Michael needed to learn not to take scalding showers or, at the very least, learn to set it back to its normal temperature when he was done. After letting it run for a bit, Gavin leapt in. He almost slipped as he yelped, clutching desperately to the tile wall before he waited to catch his breath. Sighing in relief that he’d kept his balance, Gavin reached for the shampoo.

 

 

The sound of the shower kept Michael from sleeping in and so he begrudgingly pushed himself up and out of the bed. He blindly reached for his glasses, slipping them on and almost poking himself in the eye in the process. He stumbled into the bathroom, uncaring that his boyfriend was taking a shower. He’d seen a lot worse anyway. He smiled when he spied the toothpaste, shaking his head and lifting his toothbrush to his teeth. It took him a couple of minutes to brush them and, in that time, Gavin still hadn’t emerged from the shower. Deciding that two showers would be a waste of water, Michael stripped and just slid in beside his boyfriend.

“Michael!” Gavin cried, voice hilariously high. “You frightened me, you pleb.” Gavin scolded as Michael slid in behind him. Michael’s tattoed arms reached past Gavin in order to grab the shower gel, being sure to tickle Gavin’s ribs as he went.

“Sorry, just thought I’d save water.” Michael said with a smirk. It wasn’t entirely why he’d decided to join Gavin, Michael did join him to admire the view.

“Bullshit.” Gavin said, giggling when Michael reached past him again. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, smiling.

“Well, yeah.” Michael admitted.

 

 

Michael helped Gavin dry off when they emerged from their shared shower. Gavin returned the favour, thoroughly rubbing every inch of Michael’s skin. He ended at the Jersey man’s feet, playing with his ‘little toesies’ until Michael huffed. Gavin popped up then, bouncing on his toes before swooping in to catch a cheeky kiss. It was chaste, mostly because Michael pulled away and shook his head at the goofball he was dating, but wonderful. Naked, with no qualms about prying neighbours because thankfully they lived in an apartment building and Michael liked the blinds shut, they wandered into the bedroom. Michael carefully looked through his clothes to pick out an outfit while Gavin haphazardly threw anything on. Michael rolled his eyes when he noticed Gavin pulling on odd socks, sighing when he realised one of them was his.

“Do any of your socks match?” He asked in disdain as he pulled on his own, thankfully matching, Mario socks. Gavin looked down at his feet, shrugging.

“Probably not.” He confessed. Michael sighed.

“I’m going to have to start rolling your socks into pairs for you.” Michael said. Gavin snorted.

 

 

Despite both sharing the same kitchen and equipment, breakfast was very different for both boys. Michael preferred his coffee first, making a beeline for the machine while Gavin rifled through their cupboards for a box of sickly sweet cereal. Michael grimaced at the sight, stealing the milk from Gavin before he could soak his breakfast in it.

“Hey!” Gavin squawked, reaching blindly for the milk as Michael easily pulled it away from his reach.

“Give me a minute, I don’t want my coffee black you dolt.” Michael huffed, pouring the milk in painfully slowly just aggravate Gavin further. Gavin cheered when it was returned to him, smothering his cereal in the white liquid.

“You’re so disgusting.” Michael said as he pushed past Gavin to grab some eggs, he fancied a cooked breakfast that morning. Gavin just grinned.

“But they’re so good Michael!” He exclaimed as he pushed a rather large spoonful into his mouth. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Okay, sure.”

 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow as Gavin’s hand snaked across the table. Gavin had slid slightly under the table, chin dipped down and green eyes as wide as saucepans as he tried to sneak some food off of Michael’s plate. Key word: tried. His fingers were inching across the table top, occasionally glancing up to Michael to see if he’d noticed. Even when Michael stared straight back at him, Gavin refused to relent. His fingers had just brushed the edge of Michael’s plate when the Jersey man grabbed them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael asked, voice booming.

“I-uh.. erm… share with me?” Gavin pleaded. Michael scoffed, looking to Gavin’s empty bowl.

“If you wanted a cooked breakfast, you could have.” He said as he pushed Gavin’s hand away from his plate.

“But Michael!” Gavin whined. Michael bit his lip.

“Fine,” Michael said. Gavin reached across the table to grab a piece of bacon but his hand was stopped almost immediately, “But not all of it you greedy fuck. I know you.” Michael said, menacingly glaring at Gavin. The Brit stuck his tongue out.

 

 

They were late, as expected. They were supposed to be at work at nine. It was nine fifteen and they’d only just left the house. Michael sighed as he clutched the steering wheel, waiting impatiently for Gavin to buckle his seatbelt up.

“Hurry up! We’ve got to get to work.” Michael yelled. Gavin fumbled with the belt once more before Michael reached across and buckled it for him. Gavin grinned, relaxing into his seat.

“Thanks Michael.” He said gratefully.

“No problem, now let’s get going.” Michael suggested, starting the car and pulling out of their driveway. Gavin knew they were late but he didn’t seem to care as he stared at Michael, grinning as he watched his boy concentrate on the road. Though Gavin didn’t always want to wake up, especially when he knew he had to do things, mornings were his favourite time of the day. Especially when he got to spend it with Michael.


End file.
